Mist Star
The Mist Star is a shield breaking, balanced offense/defense ship characterized by its Flux Seekers, Stun EMP and Kappa Drive. Weapons/Abilities Main Weapon The Mist Star's main weapon is the Flux Seekers. These weapons fire very fast homing light blue projectiles that follow a somewhat curved path to any invaders present. The projectiles have the perfect homing capacity, and if they do not happen to hit an invader at first, they trace a path back to the enemy. Abilities The Mist Star's abilities include Stun EMP and Kappa Drive. However, the reason behind Mist Star’s unpopularity is its incredibly situational use. Mist Star is often hopeless in many missions due to its main weapon not dealing enough damage. As a result, the ship is unable to gain more energy from destroyed invaders, and therefore it cannot activate its aura ability constantly, which dramatically reduces its survivability in higher league missions. Kappa Drive supplements this to some extent, but this is not always the case, as the Kappa Drive might not be able to generate enough energy to meet the demands of an effective aura range. Playstyle The Mist Star's Flux Seekers have an outstanding homing capability. This means that you do not have to worry about aiming as most, if not all, projectiles will hit their target. However, this also means that you have no control over what enemy you should focus your fire on. For the Mist Star, you want to focus your fire on one enemy at a time; this is because if you focus all of your damage output on one enemy, you can quickly shoot them down. If you do not focus your fire on one enemy, it will take much longer to destroy one single enemy, and by the time you have destroyed one, the screen would have already been filled with bullets. To focus fire on one single enemy, pilots must fly very close (as in point-blank range) to the enemy they want to shoot down. The Mist Star's Stun EMP functions no differently than other ships equipped with this Aura; the ideal execution of this Aura involves stunning all the turrets in the wave. Mist Star pilots will find themselves moving to the center of the crowd of invaders before activating Stun EMP. This means that pilots should be careful not to run into bullets, lasers, darts, or boomerangs as they traverse to the middle of the crowd. When enemies are stunned, Mist Star pilots have a perfect opportunity to focus their fire on enemies and shoot them down one by one before the turrets start shooting again. Unlike all other ships equipped with Stun EMP, the Mist Star is capable of repeatedly using Stun EMP thanks to its Kappa Drive. As you destroy enemies, you should use the Kappa Drive to quickly collect energy particles and charge your Aura. Then, you may repeatedly use the Stun EMP to continuously stun enemies. Unfortunately, there are situations in which there are not enough energy particles to charge your Aura. In this case, use the Kappa Drive to generate energy; at the same time, you should graze bullets to rapidly build your Aura. It is worth mentioning that if you purchase the ultimate upgrade: ''Kappa Overdrive, ''grazing and dodging bullets will be much easier thanks to the slowdown effect. Overview Strengths & Weaknesses Gameplay Demonstration KMLP's Community Mission Run - https://youtu.be/KbpJdLikrUY Stats Category:Ship Category:Shield Breaking Category:Incomplete